The adventures of S'mores- Day one
This is an episode in the Adventures of S'mores series that belongs to Chisel's-on-the-way. Story A mirror. A tall and wide mirror that shows you the grieving and sorrowful eyes of a pup. This is what I see everyday when I wake up. Those grieving eyes aren't from family related events, though. It's from the events that only losing a best friend as a kid could put upon you. I trudged over to my bowl and ate my breakfast kibble, watching the little pups play around in the glass tank across the room. I used to like being a pup until that one day. When that day came I just didn't want to live anymore. As I watched the puppies play around a girl came into the store. She walked past all the pups and headed to my cage. She was grinning ear to ear and I was confused. Why did she want a big dog like me, ''I thought, ''why didn't she want to get a puppy. "I want the big one mommy!!", she exclaimed," The big one we always see in here, mommy!! I want this one mommy!!" I backed away from her. I didn't want to get adopted for 2 reasons. 1, because she was too entergetic and said "mommy"way too much, and, 2, because I want to be right here when Bolt comes back. I want to make him feel sorry about leaving me. "Ok", agreed the tired-looking mom. "That one won't be a handful, barely does anything", said the pet store owner as he opened my cage and started to pull on my collar. I stopped myself from moving, scratching the floor with my paws. That didn't really do anything and I hated it. I hated being pushed around, I hated moments like this, and I hated doing this but I had to it I wanted to see Bolt again. So I did it.... I '''BIT '''the pet store owner. The girl screamed when she saw this and her once cheerful and excited eyes became scared. The mom looked shocked but just pulled her daughter out The store. The store owner glared at me and then put a muzzle on me. He pulled me to the back of the store and put me in a cage with high walls. I tried getting the muzzle off me but I couldn't. So I just sat there. "I told you this would happen if you bit me again", said the store owner,"and it's not just my rules, it's the rules of the town." Then and there I realized what was going to happen. I knew it because I saw it before. Tomorrow night I would be put to sleep.... Forever. I couldn't believe that I already bit the store owner 3 times. I mean, it's not my fault because he shouldn't have pulled me by my collar all those times to be adopted when I didn't want to, yet I still feel bad. But I don't know why. The store owner took my muzzle off and I ate dinner. That's when it hit me. I wouldn't be there when Bolt came back. I curled up in a ball as tears started to drip from my eyes. I don't want to die, but yet I don't want to live. All of this because of Bolt. Soon I drifted off to sleep.￼ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Fannon Category:Chisel's-on-the-way's stuff